Junjou Christmas
by Sirius K
Summary: Misaki has trouble getting Usagi-san a gift, Hiroki and Nowaki go on a trip for the Holidays, and Miyagi feels lonely when he can't spend Christmas with Shinobu. Chapter 2 of 5: Egoist up!
1. Christmas Romantica: Part 1

**Author's Note:** Here's the first in a four part "Christmas Special" of a fanfiction. This chapter was sort of an experiment. I've never written anything in present first person, but it seemed to go well with the tone and Misaki's head is just so fun to get into, so I hope it was a success. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

Pairings in this chapter: UsagixMisaki

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a fan made, non-profit work. I do not own any of Junjou Romantica.

* * *

My name is Misaki Takahashi, and this is the December of my 19th year. I've always enjoyed this time of year when the air gets colder and people tend to be a little bit happier, if not rushed by the need to buy gifts. But I like the energy, which is particularly chipper around Mitsuhashi University [1] in this time of year. You see, the University's founding was in the penultimate week of December [2], so every year they give all the faculty and students that week off as a way to 'celebrate.'

Of course, all the couples get really easy to identify as that time draws near because they get all lovey-dovey with each other since the break aligns perfectly with Christmas. [3] A lot of guys complain about them (I suspect they might be single) but I think it's kind of sweet.

Although, it leaves me with a personal dilemma.

You see, I'm sort of… I'm not sure if there's a word in the Japanese language for my particular situation, but for now let's call it… 'in a relationship' with someone. A man to be exact. An older man. A clingy, childish, perverted, old man who can be so damn annoying sometimes tha—

Ah— that is…

Living with him has certainly been an experience. His name that most know him by is Akihiko Usami, although I tend to just call him Usagi-san. Trust me, it fits.

But back to my dilemma. Usagi-san comes from a rather wealthy family and already has everything he could possibly want, as far as he is materially concerned. But I want to get him something special for Christmas. He may be an asshole a lot of the time, but Usagi-san is a very important person to me, and I want to be able to give him something to tell him that.

But as I walk from store to store, taking yet another new route home for the fifth time this week to check different areas of the city, I just can't think of anything he would want.

Well, I know one thing he would want without fail, but I'll be damned if I give him something like _that_ for Christmas.

This isn't working. There isn't anything in this area but bakeries and flower shops. I know I'm going to find anything here, so I might as well head home. I'm just worried because tomorrow is the last day of school before the break. [4] If I don't find anything by then, I'm going to have to find an excuse to leave the house on my own, a task that'll probably be made difficult by the Great Lord Usagi-san.

"Hey! Misaki."

Holy crap! Usagi-san?! When did he get here?

"U-Usagi-san."

"What are you doing here."

"Oh, ah, you know, just… browsing?"

What's with the look? He's always giving me looks like that, like he's figuring out some big secret I don't even know.

"It's going to get dark soon. If you're done browsing, get in."

"Yeah, sure."

I guess I'll really have to figure something out tomorrow.

Once we're home I'm immediately met with the prominent sight of the Christmas tree in the main room. I know it's supposed to encourage "Christmas spirit" but right now it's just depressing me that I don't have anything to put under it.

Right away Usagi-san wants to know what's for diner. He's such a kid. But of course, what am I going to but get in the kitchen and make something for the two of us. Man, what's happened to my life?

"What are you making, Misaki?"

Whoa, how'd he get behind me? I mustn't turn around. It'll only encourage him.

"You're getting cabbage stir-fry, and I don't want to hear any complaining. I'm not in the mood for making anything fancy."

"Well, that doesn't sound very tasty."

"Is that right? Well what does sound good to you?"

His arms are wrapping around my waist. Oh no, what did I just set myself up for?

The next thing I know, I'm face down on the kitchen floor and Usagi-san is on top of me nibbling on my neck.

"Usagi-san, what are you doing?"

"I'm hungry."

"Well the food isn't going to cook any faster with me down here!"

"The only thing I need to satisfy me is right here."

I should have been ready for what he did next, but I still end up letting out a surprised gasp as his cold hands slip under my shirt and he flips me onto my back.

"C-come on, Usagi-san, not here…" But it's getting harder and harder to protest the way his hands move down…

His mouth covers mine just as his hand moves into my pants, and a moan resonates between us, but I'm not sure who it came from. I can't fight him off anymore, but I guess its okay just this one time. It's nearly Christmas after all.

* * *

Today is my last chance to go shopping, and I'm not at all prepared. I don't know what I want to get him. I don't know what I _can_ get him. And now that my last lecture has ended, the walk through the school to the exit is unsettling with that knowledge. What can I do?

"Give him something from the heart."

Huh? What? Oh, they're not talking to me. Is that Assistant Professor Demon Kamijou?

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Kamijou said.

"You don't have to spend a lot. In fact it could be the most meaningful with the least you spend."

"That's awfully mushy."

"Look, why is it you want to give him something? What do you want your gift to say? If you know that, the gift part should be easy."

I keep on walking past for risk of being caught eavesdropping. But that's an idea. Maybe…

I pick up a card on the way home. It isn't anything fancy, just a snow-scape image and blank space inside, but it'll work for my purposes. Usagi-san isn't home yet, which is good, because I'm going to have to focus. I've never done something like this.

What do I want to say with my gift? I might ass well just write it down and give it to him. He's a writer. Writers appreciate stuff like that, right?

Wow, it's late. Have I really been writing this long? I guess I should end this.

But now I'm reading it and it just sounds so damn cheesy. Like something out of a trashy romance novel. Ugh, as if I want to go there. Mr. Romance Novelist himself will probably just see it as some staged words to cover up my lack of originality in gifts. But… that's not true. They are my real feelings. I really…

…

Arghhh! How could something so mushy possibly come out of me!?

But, I guess it'll have to be enough. I'll put it under the tree.

Usagi-san said he wanted to pick out and decorate a Christmas tree since he never got the chance to when he was a kid. Yes, his family did celebrate Christmas, but they always used a set of fake trees with built in lights, and the butler and other house staff got to do all the decorating. And I'll admit it was a fun, although all the home made paper ornaments and paper chains Usagi-san insisted on making together does have that extra fire hazard drawback.

I'm really happy I have something to put under it for him.

"Misaki."

"Ah! Usagi-san, you're home. Welcome back." Geez, he scared me. How does he keep doing that? Envelope now hiding behind my back. I hope he doesn't notice.

"What are you doing?" He sure knows how to get to the point.

"Oh, ah, you know. Just scoping out the old Christmas tree, finding the right spot to put your gift. You know, when I get it that is, if I get the chance to go shopping so… haha."

What am I doing? I should just put the stupid card under the tree and let him see it. I don't have anything to hide.

Except this dumb letter behind my back if I want to run with the bluff now. What's that they say about digging your own grave?

"You don't have to buy me anything," he says.

"Oh, being modest, Usagi-san? That doesn't suit you. I'm sure you're used to really elaborate gifts around this time, right? Little old me is going to have a hard time shopping for you."

Ah, I'm such an idiot. What am I doing, getting his expectations up like this? All I've got is this lousy note.

"You don't have to trouble yourself. I don't want anything."

"Well, yeah, I mean, I know I can't get you anything fancy but I still feel like I should--"

"Forget it. I don't want anything from you."

"But I—"

"I said it is fine."

He won't even let me finish. What's going on? And now he's walking away. Does he really not want anything from me? Not even… No, of course he wouldn't. He doesn't need anything from me. To try and give him something is foolish.

My hands… they're shaking. What's with this? Why do I suddenly feel so lonely? It… it's this stupid room; it's just so big. I still can't imagine what Usagi needs with such a big living space. I'll just go into my own room. It'll be cozy on a cold night like this.

Yeah, it's much better in here. But this… what am I supposed to do with this? It seems like a shame to throw it away after I spent so much time--.

No. Come on, what am I thinking? It was a stupid idea from the start. I understand that now. Yes, I understand it perfectly as I tear the card in half and throw it into the trash.

* * *

つづく。。。

* * *

[1] In the manga, the University is only refered to "M University" and is actually based off the real life Mejiro University. A friend (and yaoi fangirl) I have in Japan attends there and showed me a bunch of comparison pictures of the university to screencaps from the show. If I ever come to Japan, she says she'll take me to the library where the wonderful scene between Hiroki and Nowaki took place. xD

But I digress. I'm using the anime version for the sake of having an actual name.

[2] Now this one I just made up for plot sake in future chapters.

[3] Christmas in Japan does not usually warrant the break it does in other countries, and school is usually in session. But it is seen as a special occasion for couples and festive cakes tend to be in the picture. =3

[4] For anyone doing math, the typical school week in Japan is 6 days, not 5.


	2. Christmas Egoist: Part 2

**Author's note:** I probably should have considered what a slow writer I am when I decided when to begin this "Christmas Special." But I guess the Christmas decorations tend to stay up at least through January, so we'll just treat this like that, yes? Haha.

Also, it looks like this is going to be a little longer than I originally anticipated. Five chapters should do it though.

Pairings in thes chapter: NowakiXHiroki

* * *

Disclamer: I do not own Junjou Romantica

* * *

If he had been a different man, Hiroki Kamijou would have been bouncing up and down throughout the airport with the pure joy that was coursing through his body. As it was, Hiroki wouldn't be caught dead doing such things in private, let alone in an international public place, so he settled for a stoic posture and half a smile on his face, barely there and sure to go unnoticed by anybody he met.

"You seem happy, Hiro-san."

Except for one.

The perpetually cheerful and ever perceptive Nowaki Kusama stood behind Hiroki in the line to board the plane. Hiroki rolled his eyes at his comment and shuffled forward as the line moved. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm happy as well. I'm really looking forward to get to spend this time with you."

Hiroki huffed. "What are you talking about, stupid? We live together; you see me every day."

"Yes, that's true," Nowaki leaned forward and Hiroki could feel his warm breath brush his ear, sending chills through his body. "But not like this. Getting the chance to travel overseas with you is truly special." Nowaki pressed his hand against the small of Hiroki's back and Hiroki had to bite back a gasp.

"Hey…" Hiroki growled warningly, although some of the impact was lost by the waver in his voice caused by the touch of his lover.

"The line's moving," Nowaki said, gently pushing the older man forward.

Hiroki looked to face forward and found that there was a large gap of open space between himself and the ticket taker who was trying to get his attention. He was next in line. Hiroki quickly ran up to the woman at the counter, blushing profusely, while behind him Nowaki grinned at how cute Hiroki was.

Once the plane took off (but not before Hiroki got into an argument with the child kicking his seat from behind, which escalated into an incident involving three stewardesses, four airport security guards and a very buff, angry mother, which all those involved would later deny ever happened) Hiroki and Nowaki settled down for their fourteen hour flight.

Hiroki couldn't remember the last time he had been so excited to be going on a trip. With Mitsuhashi University on vacation right in line with Christmas [1], and Nowaki managing to get a week off from the hospital, it seemed like the universe was just pining to give him the perfect vacation, which he hoped he'd get in America.

Of course, what did he know about that? Nowaki had planned the whole thing, and Hiroki was more or less just along for the ride. Even so, Hiroki did have one thing planned for Nowaki's Christmas, and he just hoped he could find the perfect moment.

"It's going to be much colder than in Japan. Do you have a thicker jacket in your carry-on?"

"Yeah, yeah. Quit worrying." Hiroki said dismissively, tuning Nowaki out as he looked intently at the English directions on an airsick bag, trying to refresh his English skills before they got to America.

Out of nowhere Hiroki was jostled from the side and for a split second he thought the brat from earlier was back for round two, but then he realized that it was Nowaki who had latched himself around his waist.

"H-h-hey! What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Like I said, if it's too cold in New York, I can warm you up myself. Weren't you listening?"

"What? Get off me, you—"

Hiroki shoved Nowaki off of him and buried his face in the airsick bag's directions which looked even more foreign than usual. Until he turned them right side up again.

Nowaki smiled, leaning closer again and Hiroki braced himself, fully prepared to throw him off once more if need be. But instead Nowaki detached Hiroki's hand from its death grip on the sick bag and laced their fingers together. Hiroki blushed and looked around for anyone who might be looking, but the only offender was the kid from earlier who peeked over the top of Hiroki's chair with interest.

"What are you looking at?" Hiroki growled. The kid disappeared into his seat again, and Hiroki leaned back with a huff.

Nowaki gave Hiroki's hand a squeeze, and Hiroki looked the other way, his face probably permanently a few shades redder.

Hiroki must have fallen asleep at one some point because he didn't remember the thin baby blue blanket getting tucked around him or the arm rest being pushed up so he could lean against Nowaki more comfortably, which was how he found himself when he opened his eyes.

He sat up and looked around with a yawn. Most everyone in the surrounding seats was asleep, including Nowaki. He was slumped over in his seat leaning towards Hiroki, snuggled under his own blanket which drooped off of one shoulder where Hiroki had been sleeping.

As Hiroki slowly adjusted himself back into his own seat, being careful to not wake the other man, he caught a glimpse of outside the window. Immediately his eyes widened ad his nose was pressed against the window to get a better look. He flipped over and shook Nowaki's sleeping form, no longer concerned about not disturbing him.

"Nowaki. Nowaki, wake up!"

"Nmph… What…?"

"Look! Out the window."

Nowaki rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and peeked over Hiroki's shoulder. He immediately had to move closer for a better look.

Before them was a vast expanse of indigo night glittering with stars. Beneath them a fluffy grey and white field of clouds flowed past them, the body of the plane sending up wisps of the fog to float in the air. But above the clouds, the sky was clearer and the stars were brighter than either of them had ever seen.

"It's beautiful," Nowaki whispered.

Hiroki felt Nowaki comb his fingers through Hiroki's hair, and Hiroki settled against the armrest, pretending he didn't notice.

"The clouds are pretty thick," Hiroki mumbled.

"It would be nice if it snows in New York; don't you think so, Hiro-san?"

"Meh. Doesn't matter either way."

Hiroki really hoped it would be snowing when they landed.

* * *

"_Now arriving from Tokyo, Japan: Flight number—"_

"Raaargh! I hate traveling!"

"Hiro-san, please don't knock over the people in Santa outfits. They're there for charity."

Hiroki stormed through JFK International Airport headed for the baggage claim, a task made much easier by the way the crowd parted like the red sea as he made his way through.

But could anyone really blame him? There they were in the last half hour of the flight, and Hiroki was nice and cozy next to Nowaki watching the end of their in-flight movie, some childish foreign film about a fuzzy green man pretending to be Santa.

And then the announcement came on. Bad weather meant they couldn't land which meant the kids on the flight were getting restless which meant Hiroki getting kicked in the back of the seat, which persisted for two and a half more hours.

Needless to say, he was still an angry mess when he made it to the baggage claim. The little carousel from his flight zigzagged, carrying various suitcases and duffels along the conveyor belt, and Hiroki kept a sharp eye out for his. Then, from the corner of his eye he saw his bag, easily identifiable by the panda keychain tied to the handle, just a few meters away from the exit end of the line. Not wanting to have to wait for it to come through again, Hiroki did what was only natural and leaped over the two rows ahead of him, and lunged for the bag.

He grabbed the handle and let out a whoop of triumph. Followed immediately by…

"Yarg!"

The other end of Hiroki's bag refused to let go of the conveyor belt and pulled back, sending Hiroki tumbling onto the carousel and through the hole into the unloading area. All he could think was that he must have been quite a sight: an angry Japanese man tangled in his baggage being jerked though the back room of the loading dock, having other pieces of luggage loaded on top of him.

He was beet red before he even reentered the airport. As the hole approached he squeezed his eyes shut, ready for the onslaught of laughter.

Instead, the second he was in the light he felt a pair of warm hands grab him under the armpits and lift him up. Hiroki opened an eye to see Nowaki grinning down at him, his body strategically placed to block him from the view of other travelers.

"I believe this belongs to me," Nowaki said.

"Do I look luck luggage to you?" Hiroki growled.

"Well, I did have to claim you from this conveyor belt."

"Shut up! And let me down already!"

Hiroki kicked his way out of Nowaki's arms and grabbed his bag. Almost immediately he missed the warmth from a moment ago.

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah, sure."

Outside Nowaki worked of hailing a cab. Looking up at the sky, Hiroki sighed. There wasn't any snow. Just the dirty, week old, hardened stuff piled up on the curbs.

Despite having slept for much of the flight, the stress and jetlag caught up to Hiroki and he fell asleep against Nowaki once again in the cab. By the time he opened his eyes, they were a good ways up a mountain and night had fallen.

"Okay, I give up. Where are you taking me?"

"The Adirondack Mountains."

What had Nowaki been doing the whole time Hiroki was asleep anyway?

"I thought we were going to New York."

"We are in New York. But we'll only be in the city for the last three days. For the first four, you are all mine."

"What!? As if I'd let you!"

Hiroki shot a glance at the cab driver. He looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh. He drove them up a side road and Hiroki saw a private cabin in the distance. He crossed his arms and set a pout to his face, quickly casting a glance at Nowaki. He supposed this was alright.

_

* * *

_

つづく。。。


End file.
